HERO
by Raina and Taina
Summary: Everyone want to be a hero right? To know they're great and people love them. Well sometimes the line between hero and villain crossed and all you can do is hope that your on the right side. Human!AU Slash Rating may rise.
1. Chapter 1

HTF H.E.R.O

_I am the greatest hero in the world._

_Or so I want to be… _

But I'm not a hero, I'm just a college student with an —as my evil twin brother Spirit puts it—over worked imagination. My name is Spencer Anderson; I'm a lit student at Happy Tree College. I'm your normal 21 year old nerd; I read comic books, have glasses and am yes, I'm a virgin—sadly.

"Mr. Anderson! Please stop daydreaming and read the next passage!" My teacher's voice screamed in my ears. I jumped slightly coming out of my daydream as I stood up; moving my glasses a little and ignoring the snickers from my lovely classmates; I looked at the passage she was talking about.

**"He is not easy to describe. There is something wrong with his appearance; something displeasing, something down-right detestable. I never saw a man I so disliked, and yet I scarce know why. He must be deformed somewhere; he gives a strong feeling of deformity, although I couldn't specify the point. He's an extraordinary looking man, and yet I really can name nothing out of the way. No, sir; I can make no hand of it; I can't describe him. And it's not want of memory; for I declare I can see him this moment."** I read the passage without really thinking about it. This was by far one of the stupidest books ever: _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_. I hate this book so very much.

"Very good" my teacher—Ms. Quitter—sighed she loved it when I read said it calmed her or something. "Now Mr. Anderson can you tell the class what this passage is talking about?"

Damn it, I hate it when she does this.

"This passage is when Utterson is trying to tell the others about Hyde. But, seeing as Hyde is Jekyll—who is a seemingly normal person. He can't find a physical flaw that is out of the ordinary. The writer may have been trying to tell the reader that looks can be disserving." I murmured nonchalantly.

My teacher beamed at me; please as ever with my answer. "Thank you Mr. Anderson, you may sit down now." she said softly. But before I could the bell rang. I sighed with some relief and went to lunch.

After waiting in a line at a fast food place of about 20 minutes and searching for my friends for 3 minutes I finally got to eat.

Now my friends are an interesting group of people; mainly cause their mostly girls who dragged their boy toys over to sit with them. Anyway I'll tell you about them.

First we have Franky: a sweet girl who is paranoid—I don't care if she says she is not, she is. She has long wild red hair, big brown eyes and is studying to be a nurse. Franky and I go _way_ back all the way to kindergarten. We now joke about how I 'saved her' from the bullies by throwing my gram crackers at them—ya very heroic I know—and then latter she wanted to thank me with a kiss—since she was young and believed in that prince charming shit—but I ran away thinking she would give me cooties. We became good friends after that and later went to prom together as friends…just friends. There had never been anything else between us though I have secretly tried to get myself to fall for her; I always end up just seeing her as my best friend and that's all.

Next to her was Petunia: the hottest girl in the whole school. She was like frecking Aphrodite only with long blue hair instead of golden. Petunia was the head of the cheerleading team and was a neat freak when it came to her house. She became part of our little circle when she started dating Haden (one of my few male friends.) Her Mother is one of the local millionaires—along with my parents and the Smuggle brats Father; who—also like my parents—is never home—she has great parenting skills—and her dad just isn't in the picture so let's not bring him up. Really we're not that closes but ya know she's nice and all. Oh ya and she's a theater/performer student.

And then there was Haden—like I said one of my few male friends. Haden was a mechanics student. His eyes and hair are the same light brown and he's fairly muscular. We met in middle school when we had to do a project on a Greek myth together—we got Hercules—at first we didn't really like each other for versus reasons which I will not bring up—we both liked Petunia. As you may have guessed I lost the 'Please Petunia More War' but I'm okay with that now…kind of.

Next to him was Ginger and Cody a loving couple that will be together _forever_. I mean they've been dating since like middle school or something! I don't know I met them in high school when they were freshmen. Ginger has bubblegum pink hair and sparkling brown eyes, Cody's blond with dark blue eyes. I've never asked about their family lives. Anyway Ginger is also a lit student and Cody is a USA History student.

Then we come to Toni and Nathan—Nate. Toni and I are great friends; Nate and I not so much. Nate's Father runs the local candy store so he practically thrives off sweets. His eyes are different colors one a yellowish green the other a normal olive color and his hair is an odd shade of blond. Toni has lavender hair and amethyst eyes. As far as I'm concerned they are very close friends. But in my own opinion they would be good together. Ya Toni's gay and has the hots for Nate. But I don't know about Nate so I don't push the subject. They're both biasness students.

The last person of our little group was Lana a sweet—crazy—girl. She also had violet hair and light blue eyes. I know little about her passed, but I do know that she speaks highly of 'Mr. Pickles;' some imaginary being that lives in her head. But who am I to talk I am 21 and read comic books. She's studying to be a writer.

"Long lines?" Franky asked.

I only nodded and began to eat.

"It was ridicules," I said after swallowing. "Why do we all have one lunch? I mean the Rooks are here and they all eat the same thing, in-sink, it's just creepy!"I hissed glaring at one of the tables.

'The Rooks' were the name given to the schools R.O.T.C.

They scared the shit out of me; they all seemed to look the same; scowls, frown lines and bulky bodies. The Rooks looked like a war movie come to life. I didn't trust them though—do know why—it seemed that they were working to be more than just military people.

I hated one of them more than any of the others: Phillip Doppelganger. Phillip is a young man with green hair that falls just below his ears in the fount and the nap of his neck in the back and a pair of soul melting emerald eyes.

He was something.

My eyes settled on Phillip who was looking at me with a similar apathetic look. His eyes were glazed as if he was looking at something else far away from the college in my eyes. Sometimes if I look into his eyes for a long time—which is creepy so I don't do it often—I see something other than my reflection. I can't place what it is but it's seems familiar somehow.

I wet my suddenly dry lips. We were both just staring at each other; it was like we we're both expecting something to happen, searching for something.

Don't get me wrong; I hate him with the burning passion of a thousand suns, but, there was something about him that also engrossed me; mystified me; and almost made me sadistically obsessed with him—not healthy I know.

"Geek; don't stare or I'll have to pay Luke two bucks." An annoying voice shattered my thoughts once more.

My lips and eyes narrowed with anger. The Smuggle brothers; I turned to look at the two identical twins gazing at me, their normal trade mark grins bigger than ever. I hate this two more then I hate Doppelganger, who is a hard act to fallow may I add.

"I apologies Shane that you lost money on your stupid bet; what do you need from me." I hissed.

"Well," Shane started "I have an imaginary/romance paper I have to write for a class I wanted you to look over it." He said slyly.

I know it.

"Alright let me see it." I groaned. The two smiled their creepy smile before handing the paper to me.

Moving my glasses a little I began to read over the paper.

"Shane." I murmured.

"Ya?" the elder said nonchalantly.

"Learn to punctuate." I hissed before shoving so fries into my mouth.

The jade eyes looked away; his cheeks slightly flushed if you looked carefully.

"Nay, shut up dork." The elder Smuggle muttered before sticking out his tong at me. Regardless of being older Shane had a very childish attitude around the others.

I rolled my eyes at this; took a bite out of my lunch and pulled out a red pin. As I chewed I circled and libeled things that needed to be fixed. But the more I read the stranger this got.

"Shane?" I finally asked.

"Ya?"

"Did you steal this out of some girl's locker?" You see this story was so…sweet and loving and ya; and we're talking about Shane here! Mr. I'll-steal-random-crap-for-kicks! This was strange.

"What! No! Yes I wrote that girly crap! Shut up, I just had to write a story! J-just hurry up and tell me what I need to fix!" His face was redder then the tomatoes that Haden was eating.

I felt the need to suppress a chuckle as I shook my head.

"Fine, fine. Everything in red needs to be fixed; ok" I gave him his paper and watched him storm off; his brother trailing behind like a lost puppy.

"Sometimes I wonder about those two." I heard Petunia sigh before the bell rang telling us lunch was over.

My next three classes passed by in a blink of an eye. My last class I know wouldn't, it was—after all—P.E. Yes, physical education the most pointless class in college. You take it only so the jocks feel great about themselves and so you remember that you suck and no girl will ever date you unless you're ripped.

Even worse I had a weights class with Shane, Butch and Markus—the school bullies—Haden, Spirit and of course, my favor person of all time—yep you guessed, army boy himself—Phillip. All of which are masculine. My one saving grace is that I'm not the only weak-looking person in there Toni's with me and we tend to stick together.

First barrier: the locker room. Stone equity walls, concrete floor, hanging lights that only sometimes work and metal lockers; yes it looks like a prison. Oh and its louder then fuck in there!

"Yo geek!" a ruff 'gangster' tone yelled at me.

Grudgingly I turned to see two taller boys; one with sandy blond hair, dark brown eyes and pail skin, the other had cruelly brown hair, green eyes and was tanner then most kids here, both however had a shit-eating grins on their faces. I grounded and rolled my eyes Butch—the sandy blond—and Markus—the dark skinned.

"What do you two want from me?" I hissed slamming my locker shut with a loud bang.

"Oh come on nerd don't be like that. We just wanted to ask you if _this_ was yours." Markus perred holding up one of my Superman comic books and waving it around for _everyone_ to see.

…

Really?

"You got into my backpack? Really? Have you two no dignity left in your small brains?" I asked in a disgusted tone. These two drove me up the wall with their constant tormenting. They had fallowed me from high school and for whatever reason they wouldn't leave me the hell alone...ever!

Markus snorted holding my comic book my one flap.

Uge the indecency!

But before I could scold him on this fact and inform him that that was a **rare** comic there were only 1,000 copies left in the _**world**_. He continued.

"Well kid see we want to embarrass Doppelganger influent of the school. _And _if you ever wont this back you'll help us." Botch smirked.

"And if I don't?" I asked eyeing them suspiciously.

The two smirked before Markus began to slowly pull on the flaps of it till it made a ripping sound.

My heart just about stopped as I heard that horrid sound.

"Stop! Stop! Please that's a collectors its' from 1945 be careful with it!" I cried in horror.

"So you'll help us." Markus asked ripping the comic book a little more.

"Yes! Just give it back." I screamed in panic.

"great! You'll get it back after we wanna make sure you do what we ask." Butch smirked.

"So, as we said before Doppelganger got on our bad side and we want him to suffer. So we want you—oh dork of comic books—to kiss 'em full on the mouth." they smirked at me as my face paled.

What did I ever do to them? God if one of my babies wasn't in danger of being ripped to shreds I would have flat out refused. But…I looked at the comic book and with a great sigh and a feeling of self-loathing; I agreed.

"Fine" I grounded.

"Good, better do it before the teacher comes, but after everyone's in there." And with that they left for class.

…

I am screwed.

A/N: And chapter one ends! Finally! So ya this is my first Happy Tree Friends Story and it is a Slash story. Hahahaha now before you kill me for this I am also writing a Vampier!AU which will be FxF. The names should be easy to figure out but if not tell me and I'll handle it. :P. Also this is a Sixth Since!AU and Humanised (if you hadn't already guessed that.)

Also criticism is fine as long as it's good criticism so I can improve on my writing. So ya.

Review!


	2. The Weight of Envy

A/N: Haha so I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter—sorry. I don't own happy tree friends.

Anyway I'd like to thank all the people who commented—_**Ugh, Angel and Splendid Squirrel**_— and for all of you who didn't…I know your there.

I also saw _Angel_ mentioned that Splendid and Flippy have never met. This is true and I think many of the HTF characters are happy about this—seeing as Splendid is a horrible hero and Flippy has PTSD—if they were to ever met the town would be in ruins and Giggles would be dead. In all reality there is nothing linking the two of them to love. This pair is pure slash and no background (Sigh). But I'm a bitch and love to annoy people so they are together in this—also it is an AU.

Also tell me people what a 'bad ending' looks like I want to make sure I don't do that.

This is a full out slash story and there are some…taboo (Is that what its called) in it.

Lastly the very end is in 3ed person and you're not with our fav. Hero. Just a heads up.

Chapter two: The Weight of Envy

After pulling on my gym cloths I walked—grudgingly—to the gymnasium to find Army boy, kiss him and save my baby from the cloches of the stupid bullies.

In short, I was a man on a mission.

My eyes darted around the gym looking for the green haired male. Soon my eyes settled on him. Now my objective was clear. Go over there kiss him on the lips—quickly—and walk away. It almost sounded too simple, but I know it would work and even better I wouldn't have to talk to the other.

With this, I put my flawless plan into action. Marching over to the green eyes solder coming closer than anyone ever had. You have to understand a lot of people admire—and fear—him.

I guess now is the time to tell you more about Phillip; or at least what I've heard about him. Doppelganger is a strait A student, he was like the Greek God: Aries come to life; he is the best at _**everything**_ he tries.

In other words he's perfect. This is one of the reasons why I hate him. See, we met back in middle school and that's where my hated stems, I guess. The teachers would always call on him, and praise him, and _loved_ him. Phillip Doppelganger could do no wrong in their eyes. This pattern continued in to high school and now college. The only different is that over the years the solder had grown from an weird teen not ready for his body to a handsome young adult that looks like he came from a fucking romance novel! Not… that I read that stuff.

"Um…Anderson…do you mind moving back a little… your kind of… right there." The other twitched uncomfortably at the fact that we were so close. I pressed my lips tightly together before going in for the—quick—kiss.

Now it was going smoothly until Lumpy came barging through the doors we were _ever_ so conveniently pressed against.

Lumpy is…the school janitor, (Lumpy is not his real but it's what everyone calls him.) A colossal of a man standing at 6'4, he had light blue hair that barely reached his ears, earrings that resembled moose antlers and bright blue eyes that if you look into them you can see the twilight zone. He's not bright and he's clumsy. Sadly as stupid as he is Lumpy is he's strong…really strong.

Anyway back to the most embarrassing moment of my life. So here I am, a door squishing me against army boy's lips, chest and other places I don't want to talk about; and a door that is crushing my back. Can this day get any worse?

I looked up into Phillips shocked eyes. The emeralds looked into my sapphires questioningly.

This is horrible!

I screwed my eyes shut as my face grows redder with embracement. I wanted to curl up in a corner and disappear! If it gets out that I kissed another man on the lips in front of the weights class! I'll never get a girlfriend!

Lumpy looked around for a minute or so then looking at the two of us and closing the door, freeing the two of us from our confinement. As soon as I could I broke away from the strange kiss like I had touched fire. Covering my mouth and feeling the heat in my face rise making my cheeks even redder.

"U-um," Phillip muttered after a long silence.

"Hay um, th-that—"

I cut him off "that was strange lets never speak of this again." And without another word I briskly walked over to Toni not looking back once. Well I hope those two asses are happy now that they've rewind my college life.

At this moment our gym teacher decided to grace us with his muscular presence and began to take roll as if nothing had just happened.

"Alright kids were going to be paired up with the strongest and weakest together!" He bellowed and opened his folder of evil.

"Alright first Toni you're with Spirit." He yelled—he knows we can hear him fine right?

"Next Butch, Markus." I grimaced bitterly at this—just because I'm mad at them.

"Shane, Haden." He continued

"Phillip, Spencer."

Oh god, really! Even karma hates me! Is anyone up there on my side? Anyone! Why was today such a sucky day!

"Alright let's go! Single file!" Our teachers voice bock me out of my sulking.

This was going to be a _long_ class.

I was right, it was a long class. For more than one reason; one, our couch is trying to kill us! Two, I was stuck in an accoutered situation with Doppelganger. Three, It was just a bad day.

I quickly took a shower and dried off before dressing, getting my stuff—my comic book had 'magically' reappeared in my backpack—and I was out of there, spirit behind me.

"I'll drive." He offered quietly the whole class had been able to feel the tension between Doppelganger and I in class today.

The ride home was quite. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything it was just…quite.

Speaking of home I should tell you about the place and my loving mother and Father. We live in a mansion like thing that feels like no one has lived in it for ages. This fact is mainly because no one is ever home to enjoy it so it has that 'now home' feel to it. My mother is obsessed with looks and they come before everything else. In face, home and in the tabloids; we are to nothing to make the family look bad. Our father is obsessed with work and work alone. Ya I know they're great guardians. But they've always been like this; I mean they didn't even show up for our graduation and forgot most of our birthdays. We're use to it.

"We're home Alice!" I called into the house, looking around for my ball of happiness. Right then a little gray dog came out from up stars and waddled down to see us. Her little curly tail wagging happily and her lop sided tong hung out making her mouth curl up into a doggy smile.

"Hay girl how you been without us home?" Spirit cooed rubbing her head. Alice barked happily making her floppy ears wiggle a little before I picked her up. At that moment another ball of fur came down the steps.

"Tenten" Spirit called to the ball of fluff making it come to him so he could pick her up.

Yes Tenten and Alice our pet dogs—both small on mom's request. Tenten is a Pekingese and Alice a pug, French bulldog mix.

Alice licked my cheek affectionately as I carried her up to my room.

"Call me for dinner." I called before shutting my door and putting Alice on my bed. Sighing I flopped down next to her I pulled out Jekyll and Hyde. Flipping to the right page I began to read.

As time passed though, my mine was no longer on the story before me but on the kissing even from earlier. My mind recreated the seen in my mind playing it over and over and over again. I found myself thinking how great a kisser Phillip was and how I would love to do that…

I stopped myself; did I just _think_ that he was a good kisser? With an annoyed sigh I through my head back aginst the pillows.

"I'm losing my mind" I muttered looking at Alice who was now a sleep next to me.

- A/N this is the 3ed person seen

Phillip sighed as he walked out to an abounded ware house. Why again did they have meeting so late at night? Oh right they were hiding from…_them_ their war lords. Phillip no longer ware his school cloths but anther outfit; Dark cameo pants, black boots and a black tank top. On his left shoulder was a gothic _**F**_ and on his right the number 1666.

"Anyone here?" he called out softly. After a minute or so of silence the sound of footsteps appeared from four different arias. All came in dark cloths making it hard to see them. The only thing that one could pick out without trouble was their eyes all of which glowed different ere colors.

"Ya everyone's here." One of the shadows said back a female whose shirt was cut down so you could see the Gothic _**L**_ on her upper left barest. Standing next the petit shadow was a lengthy man with a top hat whose eyes blazed a dark green. He didn't speak just nodded.

"Mon ami, why did you call this meeting?" Another shadow spoke out with concern; their eyes glowed like lighted embers. How on the back of their neck had an _**M. **_

The red eyed shadow looked at Phillip "it's about what happened earlier." It asked calmly.

Phillip nodded.

"So you saw I relist it." The solder looked down with some shame closing his eyes. "I couldn't stop him." He whispered before opening his eyes to revel illuminated gold iris. But this only lasted for a moment before Phillip shuttered violently and they became green again.

"Hmm," the tallest of them murmured before going on "this may be a blessing in disguise. After all between the two of you…Philly…you make an unstoppable team. That's why they confined you in the same cage. So you two would feed each other's power." The tall shadow offered.

The response he was given was that of panic. The look on Phillip's face showed agony and remorse. "I don't want him to remember what we all went through. I could at least offer him that form of safety."

"Aye, But that safety be gone now lad" another spoke, this one had torques eyes and what looked like a hook for one of his hands. "Now we best be comin' clean with 'em." This shadow continued before resting their chin on fully intact hand, reveling a gothic _**R**_.

"Is there no other way?" The green haired man asked looking at the tallest shadow. There was a pose then the person shook their head sadly.

"Fine." Phillip spat with annoyance before turning on his heels and walking off torts the street light.

All the others looked at each other questioningly.

The tallest shook his head before opening is eyes to reveal reptile like iris. "He'll be fine he's just upset he couldn't protect him longer." The shadow murmured. "Anyway we all best to go home."

"Spirit." The reptile eyes settled on the fire ones. "I'll talk to…_him_ about this." The red eyes nodded before asking.

"Why isn't he at the meeting anyway?"

The other shrugged before smirking and saying.

"Well he fallows his own rules after all he is a raccoon."

And with that the shadow vanished.

A/N: OH My! What's this a new chapter so soon? Hum, don't get use to it, it won't normally happen like this. I'm a slow writer and this is a filler plot chapter. OTL ANYWAY NOT MY BEST WORK BUT A NEEDED CHAPTER TO GET THINGS ROLLING! Also the last part was suppose to be mysteries and all so humor me and pretend you don't know who all the people are please. m(_ _)m

So review, criticism of my writing if needed and so on.


	3. Jekyll and Hyde

Hero 3

A/N *Munching on cookies* Ok, So ya thank for the comments (and cookies.)

To Shockin: you give me too much credit and Markus and Butch are not any of the HTF they're just extras. I should have said that in the first chapter huh.

Also this chapter has some inappropriate content in it; 'hopefully' gore. You've been told so no flames on that ok.

I don't know what else to say... Oh ya any couple preferences? Tell me~

I don't own anything.

-ON WORDS!

Chapter 3: Jekyll and Hyde

With every day, and from both sides of my intelligence, the moral and the intellectual, I thus drew steadily nearer to the truth, by whose partial discovery I have been doomed to such a dreadful shipwreck: that man is not truly one, but truly two.  
>- Robert Louis Stevenson, <em>Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde<em>, Chapter 10

A week had almost passed since the…incident…and the school had calmed down. Oh yes, it got out and spread like wild fire! People were asking me all sorts of questions as if it was all planned the way it happened!

Ugh, thank god it's over now! Now all I need to do is finish the world's worst essay.

…_and in conclusion of the story of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, the reader should remind themselves that even the best hearted people can fall victim to a darker, and more sinister life style._

I sighed looking at my work. I had been writing this essay for three hours now and every time I wrote a paragraph I had to rewrite it over the fact that I hated how it was written. It really was aggravating and I was about to flip the fucking table over—if I really could—and go into an all out rage. But, I am 21 I do not have temper tantrums when my 1000 word essay doesn't work for me. No I re-edit and try again.

I re-read the last paragraph slowly before groaning and looking at my clock. The glowing green numbers read 11:34 PM. I sighed before looking back at my computer and wondering if it would kill me to leave the house this late at night.

'Hmmm, well if I take pepper spray and don't go into dark allies I'll be fine.' I thought as I got up and slipped on my shoes grabbed the pepper spray and my house key and walked quietly out the door. Before getting into my car and driving off to town.

After all no reason to tell Spirit I was leaving he would say something like 'good for you. Ya know your 21 right?' Before turning over and going back to sleep. He may be the older of the two of use, but he's not very loving is he?

As I walked down the empty streets of the town I began to think about thing. For example if I was going to leave Happy Tree Town would anyone be concerned that I'm gone? Well with the exception of my friends…and maybe Spirit…ya him to.

Some people would say 'what's wrong with you!' the truth is I would love to be someone else anyone else really. No matter how good or bad my grads are my dad doesn't seem to care. The only thing on his mind is money and biasness he puts on a mask for everyone. Then again maybe he doesn't care cause Spirit and I are not his kids at all.

Oh right I never told you that my mom had an affair and that's were Spirit and I came from. My real father I've never met, but supposedly I look like a splitting image of him. Guess that why dad hates being reminded that I'm _not_ his kid and yet I'm still really smart. No one outside the family knows that were not his, so he has to pretend to like us.

I sighed as I leaned against the wall of an ally and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath of spring air before letting it out. This calmed me down significantly and took my mind off our family's nasty little secret and onto another bad topic.

My sexuality.

After the little scene with Doppelganger I had to start wondering about that and it came to me by full force. Plaguing me at my every waking moment, what am I interested in? Am I heterosexual or homosexual? Or am I Bi, like Nate…then again Nate would marry a chocolate bar if it was legal. I shuttered at this.

Also why do hate Phillip so much? Is it cause he's great at everything and has half the girls and guys drooling over him? Am I…jealousy?

I quickly sighed and waked myself upside the head. What am I thinking! There is no reason for me to be envies of him. What reason would I have?

My mind began to list the reasons why one would have envy for such a man as Phillip Doppelganger.

I sighed through my teeth grudgingly. Okay maybe there are a lot of reasons to have green tinted eyes but everyone has resentment now and then, its normal, healthy even!

…right.

I honestly wasn't very sure of myself anymore. In all my years with the green haired male I never really tried to get to know him. I always watched him from afar as if afraid to get close to him. But what was there to be scared of? Was I scared because he was in the Rooks? Or was it something else.

Ugh, this was making my head hurt. I rubbed my head trying to will the pain away. After a minute or so the pain did well down and decided that this wasn't making me feel any better so I may as well go home.

I began to walk back torus were I had parked my car. As I walked I reached into my packets searching for my keys muttering curses in each pocket they were not in. "Where is that key." I muttered as I rounded another corner only to stop dead in my track when I felt something hot hit my cheek.

I looked up in surprise and eminently wished I hadn't.

There was blood everywhere. It was splattered on the sidewalk and the walls. Among the blood was lifeless bodies. Bodies that had slit marks on their necks, some that had been dissected and the remains now hung out of the flesh and were sprawled out on the street before me. The worst part was the place reeked of death.

And standing amidst it all was nightmare version of Doppelganger. Wearing an insane smile on his bloodstained face, his cloths were that of a solder only darker than normal, in his hands he held a pair of daggers. But the most horrific part was none of those things, it was his eyes; they glowed a sinister gold.

My blood froze then began to race speeding up my heart and mind.

'Should I run?'

'If I do will he kill me? But what if I don't, he'll kill me for sure.' My body began to shake franticly and my fight or flight instances tried to kick in. But my body wouldn't move the scene was to frightening.

Instead it I began to cry like a little kid. I know great right, I'll die crying and I'm still a virgin.

This has not been my month.

At that moment Phillip turned to look at me. My body froze again but my tears continued to stream down my face. The monsters creator stood before me his face empty of all emotion.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming." I finally stumbled out as he picked me up like I weighed about as much as a sack of potatoes if not less before balancing me on his arms.

(Which was impressive I'll admit.)

We locked eyes. My wide sapphires and his gold clashed, the light of his eyes bounced off my glasses and onto our cheeks carelessly.

"D-doppelganger please tell me this is a misunderstanding." I whispered as my body began to shake once more.

Phillip looked at me questioningly before sighing and speaking in an almost disbelieving voice. "Define misunderstanding Anderson?"

I gulped "Y-you didn't _**kill**_ them right? Y-you found them like this." I shuddered out, damn I'm starting to sound like Franky.

The solder thru his head back and laughed—my eyes widened when I saw how sharp his teeth where. Where they always like that?

"Of course I killed then they are my father's men after all." he chuckled before lining in closer to my face.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to be alone with you. To bring you back to your since." This darker version of Phillip breathed as he rested his head on my shoulder. From this act I couldn't help but shutter and resist a little but that didn't seem to bother him. Instead he dropped me back onto me feet but kept his arms around my waist to keep me from running.

"He's been starving the both of us thinking it would save you." The gold eyes repaired before me. "But it didn't save you their still looking for you and now they know where you are. You need to be able to protect yourself and your stupid friends. So I'll save us both." He whispered the last part in an almost hypnotizing way.

"Wh—" I tried to stammer out before his lips sailed mine.

This wasn't like our last kiss, it wasn't bizarre like last time. No, this one seemed to be almost natural. Like we had kissed a million times before—which is scary to think about. Phillip pressed his tong on my lips asking—demanding—entrance into my mouth.

However, before I could even register this fact the other pulled back like he had been burned. My eyes fluttered open—when had I closed them?—as I looked to see Doppelganger looking at me; his eyes changing between gold and emerald. I opened my mouth but never got a word out before he turned tail and ran off into the darkness. Leaving me to head to my car alone and in a hazy wonder of what just happened.

A/N: Isn't summer great! Too bad its ending soon for me :I. So ya new chapter up faster than planned (oh well.) So anyway I want to make this more fun. In the last chapter I had some 'shadowy' people and I want to know who you think they are—ya I know it's a not brainer still humor me. Also I mentioned one of the Smuggle brothers which one do you think their talking about.

And do tell me paring you like.

Review~!


	4. Brothers

A/N : Oh My ! Did this chapter not take too long or am I the only one who thinks that O: ? But thank you for your guys support am so happy you like it. OTL

Anyhow I've had a lot going on as you all now.

Chapter 4: Brothers

As I watched the green and red figure disappeared I couldn't help but feel a little shell-shocked by the whole thing. I continued to stare at nothing for a good ten minutes before realizing just how late it really was becoming.

With a differed sigh I put my hands in my pants pockets and prepared myself for the long walk home seeing that I couldn't find my k—

I brushed cold mettle in my left pocket. After a minute of silent thinking it dawned to me that the mettle was my car and house keys. This whole time they had been in the one pocket I hadn't thought of.

"Scatterbrain" I sighed, scolding myself for my stupidity and headed for my car. That was—conveniently— after the dead rotting corpses of Doppelganger's victims'.

…

Joy

I walked past the men with my eyes staring strait a head.

'Really this is way over the top Phillip!' I thought to myself with annoyances. This thought scared the shit out of me, seeing that I wasn't freaked out just slightly pissed.

'Damn it' I thought scratching my head 'so this is what an all nighters does to you.'

I sighed as I sat down in the drivers set of my car, rubbing my head wondering if I should call the cops or not.

Damn it would they even believe me?

It's like midnight or something they would probably think I was some high kid that wonted to play a jock on the cops or was hallucinating.

Uge, maybe it would be best if I don't call; besides Phillip probably has ties to them _and_ a squeaky clean record to top it off.

…

Bastard having the low on his side, guess I'll just go home—not very heroic I know, but I know when I'm beat; and really, no one would believe me.

My drive home was short and nothing happened. But when I got into the dark house 'something' happened.

Namely Spirit was sitting on the couch…staring at me and the door. Wait wasn't he asleep when I left. Hum, must have woken him up.

"Where have you been?" he asked coldly his ruby eyes boar into mine hostile making me flinch.

"I needed some air." I muttered looking away to lose his eyes.

"For 3 hours?"

My head shot up. I had been gone that long it only felt like third minutes at most.

"What time is it?" I asked

My brother shrugged losing his hostility and looked away.

"It's about 2:45 maybe 3 don't know when I last checked the clock. Now where have you been?" He looked back at me curiously.

I looked at him blankly before speaking "I went to… town."

"Town; why? I mean really that town closes at—like—what 8?"

"I don't know" I mumbled rubbing my head before continuing "all I know is I've had a long night and I feel like shit. I'm going to bed." I continued to ramble as I climbed the stares and went to my room.

My dreams that night/morning consisted of worm darkness. Not pleasant warmth; but hot fire; hellish warmth, the kind a heretic was burned with, and it was centered in my chest like someone was carving a mark into me.

Only later would I find that I was going through a metamorphosis that I would never be able to turn back from.

A/N God I hate this chapter it's another filler kinda things will get more interesting in the next chapter promise. Anyway I kind of wonted a moment between Splendid and Splendon't but it didn't really work out XP.

Sorry this took forever and it's not even interesting but R &R anyway ok ;P.

And give me your fav. Couples please *Puppy-dog eyes of doom*


	5. Water in Cornstarch

A/N: Yay new chapter and more chose from meeeeeeeeee!

To the The Clueless Uke: Why do I want to know you ask? _**You dare to ask the not-so-great me that!**_ Well; cause I like feedback on people's fev. Parings and just to make thing more lively your guys comments make me happy :)

Chapter 5: Water in Cornstarch

What you have become is the price you paid to get what you used to want.

~Mignon McLaughlin, _The Neurotic's Notebook_, 1960

Monday morning I wake up groggy, a little sore and not ready for Monday.

God I hate Mondays.

They always come too soon and never seem to bring good things with it. For example today; it was raining and I have a paper on Jekyll and Hyde dew that is crap and I'll probably get a D- on.

I stood in front of the mirror staring into the eyes of my own reflection.

I felt different.

…

Strange

I rubbed my head and sighed in frustration. Before closing my eyes and counting to ten then looked back at my chest.

'…Still there' my mind informed me as I looked down at the strange looking mark on my chest. There on my chest was an acorn—yes acorn—shape with a big red S in the center of that.

"What the hell is that?" I questioned to myself. But I only got a minute to contemplate this before shrugging and putting a shirt on. Oh well probably just a scratch I gave myself and now I'm looking to fare into this.

For once Spirit and I carpooled in silence. The events from last night still filling my head and Spirit seemed preoccupied as well; so over all it was quite.

Most of my day was a blur I scared Franky twice, was attack by 'Ginger hugs' multiple times and at lunch helped Toni with his Math and History homework. It was like a normal day, nothing new.

…Till P.E came around.

I had decided earlier that day that I was going to get an honest response out of Phillip about what happened last night. I waited till the locker room was empty before stepping in front of the green haired teen.

With a deep breath I collected all my strength and blurted out "we need to talk."

Doppelganger did not seem pleased to hear this. He shifted for a moment before speaking with a deadly calm "Anderson we need to get to class."

"Class can wait." I said with an equal calm before continuing "Phillip, I have never understood you. You skip your classes—all of which are fairly hard—yet you still get striate A, you have hundreds of hot girls at you feet but you seem unfazed or interested." I took a breath looking into his green eyes before starting up again, "but as of late you have reached new form of strange; and for whatever reason this weirdness of yours has been affecting me as well."

The other shifter before an 'I'm so sorry' escape his thinly pressed lips softly. But I still continued.

"I only have two simple questions one: what did you mean by those were your father's men; and more importantly why did you kiss me?" I looked at him praying for the reply that would fit everything together.

There was another long silence as Phillip's eyes seemed to dart back and forth for a answer before he sighed and looked me dead in the eyes before stating.

"Spencer I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

My jaw practically hit the floor.

He was lying to me

Lying to my face, even though we both know what happened last night; he was still going to try and say that to me.

With a sigh of disbelief I pulled off my glasses to inspect them and pinch my nose. After a moment of calming myself down I had a comeback.

"Alright, Phillip that is so bullshit even I know it. Listen I'm not mad about the kiss incident; somewhere in your—insane—mind I'm sure that it made scents." I breathed and looked into his green eyes. "Dude, if you're being hunted. You need to tell someone like The CIA or The FBI or something."

Phillip sighed looking away "I'm not lying, I really was at home last night." there was another extended silence before he spoke again.

I'm not fully sure what he said because at the time all I was seeing was red.

Then it happened.

I'm not entirely sure how it happened but my fist had just made a huge decant in the concrete wall next to Doppelgangers head. At this moment I started having an out of body experience and had no control over what I was saying.

Or doing.

"Don't give me that shit Sergeant." I retorted coarsely. "We both know something's going on." At that moment I griped Phillips caller and pulled him forward till we only about an inch apart. "What's going on?" I hissed hostelry.

I never did get a answer because I blacked out.

Man I'm pathetic.

—Third person—

Somewhere outside the city limit there was a small house that looked like a fort of some form. Inside a small dark room sat a lengthy man with olive green colored hair that came to his shoulders. His jade eyes scanned a crossed the dim computer screen.

At that moment the door to the man's room opened as he lit up a cigarette.

"What is it Lumière?" he asked a puff of smoke spilled from his lips.

"God Skyler," The other man announced as he walked in and sitting down before continuing.

"What are you up to? I haven't seen you in almost three days." Skyler looked over at the other man. Lumiere was a short, honey eyed Frenchmen with a pair of red goggles on his head nestled in his messy blondish hair.

"We need to find out how their tracing us." He started before leaning back and breathing out more smoke. "I need to find his information." He muttered.

Lumiere sighed before standing up and wrapping his arms around the others neck and chest.

"Don't give yourself a head ach bien?"

Skyler chuckled at this before putting out his cigarette.

"Sorry love, not promises."

A/N: sigh done this chapter should be more interesting to read.

So ya I've got nothing to say… RR? Also what do you think will happen next :D


	6. thing of the past

A/N: Flash Back time~ just to annoy my loving readers. Also this is in Flippy's POV :)

Chapter 6: Thing of The Past

_ Mama drove me to a big brick building. Starting today I would be a kindegardener at this school; that's what mama had said anyway. _

_ "Okay baby, where here!" Mama sang turning around to look at me with loving brown eyes. "Remember to get on the bus that says 12 on it okay?" She reminded me as I nodded. "Do you want me to walk you to class?" she offered sweetly. I shook my head as I avoided her eyes. Mama sighed "Philip; don't be nerves you'll have fin I promise." She told me softly before taking my small hand and kissing my palm before speaking again "I'll always be with you and this kiss on your hand will always be there to remind you of that." I looked down at my hand blushing slightly. _

_ "Mama, can I give you one?" I asked childishly._

_ She smiled as he extended her hand to me eyes glittering with love and happiness as I gave her a sloppy kiss on her hand. "Now will you go make some friends in class?" she asked._

_I nodded having a new bust of confidence and jumped out of the car "Bye Mama I'll see you later." I called_

"_Okay baby I'll see you tonight I want to hear all about your day today so remember." She called before the door of the car shut and she drove off to her school—she calls it work whatever that is._

_**I was young and naive then, thinking the world was made of nothing but happiness; that a kiss could heal any wound and that nothing was wrong in the world. At the time I know nothing of my father or what he was capable of…what **__**I**__** was capable of or even of what I was. I also was unaware of what would happen that day. Or that I would never see my mother again.**_

_I walked into the school looking around cautious. There were so many people loudly greeting one another. I walked quickly looking for the room number on my hand. Finally I found it over head it had the word __**Welcome**__ in large sparkly red letters. I smiled as I walked in to see a woman in a long plaid skirt and white blouse, she had long brown hair that was up in a loose bun and square framed glasses that sat lightly on her nose showing off her brilliant blue eyes. _

"_Hello~" She chirped to me "You are?" she asked with a smile._

"_Philip Doop…Dopl…" I frowned mama had been helping me pronounce my last name._

"_Doppelganger?" the woman asked still smiling. I nodded and she beamed. "Hi Philip I'm Mrs. Loving your teacher." She cooed to me. I smiled and blushed with embarrassment a little mama was the only woman I now that spoke to me like that. "Oh, no need to be nervier honey we'll have lots of fun and you'll meet lots of friends and have lots of fun I promise." She giggled before rubbing my shoulder softly._

_**She didn't know that the last part was a promise she couldn't keep.**_

"_Go sit anywhere you like okay?" she said still smiling softly. Again I nodded and wondered over to an empty seat. I looked at who was around me; to my left was a girl with short red pigtails and green eyes, to the front was a boy with green hair—like me but darker—and to my right was another boy with bright green eyes, messy blond hair and a grin spread a crossed his face. _

"_Hi I'm Roger!" He exclaimed startling both me, the girl next to me and making the boy before us turn around. "What are your guy's names!" he asked just as loud. _

"_Philip." I said quietly. _

"_Mary" the girl squeaked with a distanced Irish accent. _

_We all looked at the boy before me. His green eyes looked between us before offhandedly saying his name before turning around once more._

"_Shane."_

(A/N: yes even then you were an ass huh Shifty XP)

"_And you?" Roger asked behind me eyes just as lively as ever. _

_I turned to see who he was talking about. I came face to face with three new people; the one to the right of me was a girl with purple hair talking to a…pickle? To the left of me was a boy with fire red hair and eyes. The boy right behind me was looked exactly like the red haired boy but with blue eyes and hair._

_He was oddly beautiful._

"_I'm Luna!" the girl piped up. _

"_Spirit" the red head said calmly._

"'_m Spencer." The last mumbled shifting slightly. _

_Just then the bell rang and we started our first day of class. _

_**Our last day of class as well, seeing that after lunch we would all file in like lambs to the slaughter house. None of us realizing what waited with in.**_

_I had sat with Roger at lunch and the two of us had become quick friends. We talked and laughed without a care in the world as we walk together back to class Mrs. Loving smiling. _

"_Alright children now we're going to learn more about each other." Her smile glittered as she said this. "Everyone tell us one thing you like and something you do or want to do when you're older starting with hmm, Roger how about you." She pointed to Roger who beamed with pride. _

"_I like trucks and I play soccer." He looked at me still grinning._

"_I…um, I like my mama and I want to join the army." I stammered out_

_More kid went every topic was brought up from dolls to Firefighters. Finally we came to Shane who seemed even angrier than earlier. I had notes at lunch there was a boy about the same age and looked like a mirror of him clinging to him like he was a life line._

"_I like my __Brother__" he snarled "and someday I will become the world's greatest con-artist." _

"_That's…wonderful Shane" Mrs. Loving stated after a moment of silence. _

_Shane geared at the person next to him who happened to be Spencer Anderson. _

_The bluenett blushed and shifted a little before speaking "I-I um, I like to bake and someday I'll be the world's greatest hero." He murmured out meekly._

_There was another silence before the boys of the class burst out with laughter at the fact the boy baked. _

"_Hay now, there's nothing wrong with baking." A smooth male voice spoke up from the door way, making everyone turn to see four men standing there the one that had spoken was most likely the man in front that looks resembled that of a snake. _

"_C-can I help you?" Mrs. Loving asked eyes filled with fear._

"_Yes, really all I need you to do is" he smiled wickedly as his eyes began to glow and look like that of a snakes "die." He said simply. _

I shut my eyes not wanting to remember more about that gory day. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block out the dead faces of my classmates and teacher. I pressed my head on Spencer's and squeezed the side I was gripping him on. I looked at his closed eyes before pulling up into a bride style carry.

"Better get you to the office" I muttered after deciding I didn't feel like going to gym.

End Note: Done, Happy turkey and stuffing day to all you Americans out there and everyone else…happy normally day.

So this chapter popped into my head out of nowhere.

Lastly really tell me parings you like and should I do a one shot of how Sneaky and Ka-Boom met.

Also I want you to match the men with the children

Revew~


	7. It a Family Affair

A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAANNND we are back…kinda. So people keep commenting on my spelling or better said lake thereof spelling. First; Ya I know I need a bata but I'm far too lazy to find one. Second; did you know that Jellyfish have mouths! I know that's so…right on with the story.

**Chapter 7: It a Family Affair**

"_There are times when we're dirt broke, hungry, and freezing and I ask myself._

'_Why the hell am I still living here?' _

_And then you call and I remember."_

_-Rent said by Stephen (in reference to his parent's voicemail)_

When I first woke up my mind was in a hazy the room was spinning and black dots filled my vision. I blinked several times before grounding and sitting up on my elbows looking around. I was in a white room with florescent lights that hurt my eyes. I plopped back down with a frustrated sigh. Where the hell am I? what happened…Oh right I had been confronting Phillip.

"Oh you're awake." Toni's voice came from somewhere to my left.

"What happened?" I asked still feeling a slight sting in my head and wishing the light didn't hurt so damn much.

"You fainted in the shower room on your way to PE," Toni explained "Phillip brought you here, it's the nurse's office" He said "also your last class is already over." He added last.

"Oh," I muttered dumbly "that was nice of him." I commented secretly damning Phillip to the 9th pit in hell for such a realistic lie.

"Yes it was." Toni muttered coolly.

The room went quieted before I asked "So why are you still here? Your class is over as well right?"

"I came to stay with you till you woke up."

"Ah Toni you didn't have to" I chuckled.

Toni's face got as he gave a soft smile and said "Of course I did silly, I love you."

I laughed whole-heartedly as I sat up and retrieved my glasses.

"I love you to man! Now shall we go find our friends at the candy shop—you and I both know they'll be there."

Toni had gone pail for a moment before he smiled sheepishly "Yes lets go find them." He said softly.

-Time skip-

When we reached the candy shop the sit I was met with was that of chaos. The girls where in one corner huddled together; Nate was chugging his sixth bottle of sodas; Shane and Luke where scheming off someone; everyone else was doing other things like homework and pandemonium ran wild.

I sat down next to Haden who was doing geography homework.

"How are you feeling?" he asked not looking up from his work.

"Alright I guess. So did you see what happened?"

Brown eyes looked over at me "No, I didn't see you until after army boy brought you out, nearly socked him." Haden huffed before turning back to his work. The last part of his comment made me smile. The thought of Haden punching Phillip—the thought of the lying ass bleeding from his nose—it was a nice thought.

"Don't look so happy people will know what you're thinking Spencer." Came the voice of Steven Windelberg AKA Mr. Sniffles; the Valid Victorian of our class and the worlds next Nostradamus. His ice blue hair was about to his ear lobe and his thick glasses. But regardless of his geekishness—is that a word?—I had always liked him; Steven was one of those people that no matter, what you could always rely on him.

"Sorry." I muttered still smiling as I pulled out my phone to check my messages. 'Only one and it's from Spirit?' I thought as I opened it and felt my stomach drop as I read.

'_**The Snake and the Dragon have returned.*—Spirit' **_

"Fuck." I muttered looking at my phone "I got to go. I'll see you guy's later." I yelled as I darted out the door of the candy shop.

I tried prolonging my return home for as long as I could but knew I would have to get there sometime. As I entered the drive the knot in my stomach seemed to tighten and the nausea increased as I walked to the house. By the time I was at the door I took a breath and entered to meet the strangers that where no doubt waiting for me.

Opening the door and walk to the living room to see three people waiting.

One was Spirit the others where well…a woman with perfect red hair that curled at the ends, her face was powdered with makeup and her ware a tight red top that accented her assets and a tight pencil like silk black skirt. The other was a man in a black suit; his hair was a midnight black that was slicked back with gel.

These were the Snake and the Dagon.

"Mother, Father your home early." I commented softly before sitting down next to my brother.

"Yes" the dragon huffed out in his booming god-like voice "well, this is just a temporary stop for me acutely your mother and I are headed for France tomorrow." He looked at us "Just wanted to see who you two where."

"Fine Father" Spirit and I chimed just as we had been told to_ 'after all you don't really care do you?' _I though the last part bitterly but said nothing.

"So you'll never guess what happened the other day." The snake chimed in happily. "Do you remember Tina Island that snotty lady who thinks she's the best at modeling even though we all know I am." She spoke at rapid speed not waiting for a reply—really only wanting to hear her-self talk. "Well, she was voted out after she gained _**10**_ pounds. Can you believe that pig! And yet she still thought she could be in the fashion world!" the snake giggled happily at the others misfortune her red lips and perfect teeth gleaming in the light.

"Oh I feel sorry for her." I commented softly the women of the 'fashion' world—if you can call looking like a holocaust survivor sexy—where often cruel to one another.

"Anyway we just wanted to say hi." The snake chirped as both stood up and headed to the door.

"Wont we see you tomorrow morning?" Spirit dared to ask.

"No. We're renting a hotel near the airport." the dragon answered briskly glaring daggers behind his wife and slammed the door shut.

I hate when they come home.

A/N: It done OTL god this chapter is short and sucks oh well it's done.

As for the little * if you didn't know the mom and dad are loosely based off my dad and step-mom (sad I know) and the being the are represented by (the Snake and Dragon) symbolize envy and Greed. Also they aren't really important but I thought it would be fun to torcher the boys.

So what have we learned from the dragon and the snake?

A) Don't be mean about others

B) Love your children


End file.
